thefantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mollok Atronz
Mollok Atronz is a male troll with black blood of Harbinger descent. His mutation is of his scutes, tail, and teeth. He wanders, never setting up a home. He is strange, with arms longer than his legs, with webbed digits and claws for climbing up trees. He walks on all fours, and strangely enough has what appears to be a tail like a gator's, with sharp scutes( armored back scales) running along his spine and tail. He says he was raised by a crocodilian creature, with a smile to match. His symbol is a circle, with a tail and a sharp mouth. His muscles are incredibly engorged, as his gauntlets are incredibly heavy. He is attracted by music, specifically Russian music, like He wields The Gauntlet of Shadows, a large, clawed gauntlet/bracer permanently attached to his right arm(When he became Godtier, he gained a second one, allowing for better energy/matter manipulation), with full controll of shadows, and a necklace made with his lusus' teeth, which scares most humans( and Karkat, Kanaya, (and Vriska, though she won't admit it)). He keeps his emotions to himself, but only released it to Feferi, of all trolls, and his blade. His horns are like lightning bolts. When Vriska tried to seduce Molok, he turned the tables and seduced Vriska instead, which scared her. He killed himself when he was only 4 sweeps old on his quest bed, an old tribal ground in his original swamp home, and became the Beast of Shade, with a tribal outfit themed around a skeleton and the Mask of Shadow, a special headress/mask with a skull-like appearance, and 6 lightning-bolt like horns on its edges, and allowing him to become a shade, a being of shadows that is only seen by infrafred, as he leaves a cold spot in his wake, and a shadow beast, an intangible, reptilian behemoth capable of taking on entire armies with sharp teeth, large claws, and fearsome speed and strength, making him the scariest-looking and strongest of the god-tier trolls. His voice is suprisingly calming, befitting a troll of pure shadow. He's been more social recently, and is considered a seadweller, as he is efficient in and out of water. While in his BoS form, he is often seen before he's heard, as his footsteps make no noise, but leave small footprints looking like they where dragged. He's actually extremely resistant, even able to survive a zombie horde biting at him. His text is black, with gear decor on the o's and e's. His Ipod is "IWillNotBow" with "I Will Not Bow" playing in the background. He LOVES sweet mead. Harbingers were/are the strongest and highest blood of the hemospectrum, and the greatest supporters of the Sufferer. Sadly, the Condesce used the Subjuggulator to kill the entire bloodline except Mollok. Understandably, he hates the Alternian monarchy and the Condesce with a burning hatred much more than anyone can hate anyone. However, Harbingers are teachers and creators, as well as excellent observers, not ruthless killers, like Subjuggulators, but if intoxicated by sopor, they will kill. Every Harbinger posesses a jeiba on their forehead, as well as the ability to withstand any assault. When Harbingers reach full enlightenment, they can activate their jeiba, giving them 8 extra arms, as well as a third eye, which gives them extreme power, and connect with every living thing, gaining the strength of all things, and can create a perfect world, or even change a person's personality. His trickster form is very...er...violent(which looks like a Pinky from Doom), capable of ripping most others apart in seconds, and tastes like sour candy(and sweet mead), and is extremely territorial, able to sense any sentient being coming into its territory, and hunting them down and killing them ruthlessly. (He once had intercourse with Porrim, as he stopped aging at his prime, during the beta trolls' period. He denies it, of course.) In Aquariumstuck, Molok is an EXTREMELY BIG humanoid saltwater crocodile, about 20 ft. in length, and weighing in at 1.5 tons, wearing a metal bracer. In this form, he had a mouth covered in blood, proof of his big biting habit, which usually results in hospitalization. Description Your name is Molok Avtronz, and you are obsessed with Expunged. It's like a lifestyle for you. You like to hang with Eridan, mainly cuz of his amazing hair and scarves, and that he's lonely. You are The Beast(given to trolls/humans that are animal in action and appearance. they use their aspect to transform and strengthen their body, giving them a monstrous body, as well as increase the physical and spirtual strength of themselves and those around them) of Shade (given to trolls of Harbinger descent. Shade players use shadows and darkness to represent their dark or bloody upbringing), and host fear in all who see you. You'll do anything for the good of others. You summon shadowy black constructs to attack your enemies and to defend/heal your teammates. You are weak to extremely bright light, and attracted to tanuki udon(a type of ramen with chunks of fried batter mixed in) and sweet mead. You hide in a box when you need to be stealthy, or when you're eating your tanuki udon or downing some mead. Quadrants Calignous Crush: Kanaya. Why: He loves her, but she hates him, mainly because he spilled peach faygo on her favorite dress, and she then tried to kill him with her chainsaw, in his sleep, his shade form kicking in seconds before her chainsaw shredded his recuperacoon, spilling sopor everywhere.